Just Want To Be Your Everything
by Bodukescowgrl
Summary: It all began at a music festival in Texas and it was love at first sight for Jason and a fan. Through the years their love is tested between American Idol and the years that follow.


Chrissy and Jen had arrived in Texas with their brother, Constantine. He was going to be performing at the Greek Festival in Dallas that weekend, so they decided to get down there a week early so it would be a vacation.

"Hey what you wanna do tonight?" Chrissy asked Jen.

"I don't know. I thought Constantine would show us around but as you can see he's off at some bar already," Jen laughed.

"I guess we could just go around town…see what's happening and what not," Chrissy said.

Walking around they saw that there was a music festival going on. And since the two girls love music they decided to go and check it out. When they got there, Chrissy stopped when she saw a very cute guy on the stage. Jen looked over at her sister and knew that it had happened again, Chrissy fell in love with yet another singer. "Hey Chris, you there?" Jen said seeing Chrissy just staring at the guy on the stage.

"Huh? Oh yea. But who is that guy," Chrissy said.

"Oh no not again. This happens every time you see a cute singer. All of a sudden you fall in love with them," Jen said.

"No it's not just that it's that voice and that attitude. I don't know…just something about him you know," Chrissy said.

After the set, Chrissy decided she didn't need to see any more. Whoever that guy was, he was by far the best singer she ever saw live. And she couldn't stop talking about him. "Hey just make sure you don't tell Constantine you found a singer you think is better than him," Jen said.

" I swear I need to find out who this guy is. He had the whole package, talent and looks."

"Here we go again," Jen said rolling her eyes at sister.

"I mean it. He was so sexy. And that ass….did you take a look at it. It's just like…I don't know I can't even describe it," Chrissy said.

Jen turned around and there she saw the guy Chrissy was talking about. "Umm…I think you may wanna watch what you say," Jen said to her friend.

"What why?" Chrissy said turning around and seeing standing behind them was the singer she had just been talking about. She looked at him and he gave her a smile, even though his face was red from blushing at what he just heard.

"Hey, sorry about what you heard. My sister usually doesn't talk about guys she doesn't know like that. My name's Jen by the way and my embarrassed sister over there is Chrissy," Jen said.

"Don't worry about it," he said. "The name's Jason," he said shaking Jen's hand and then Chrissy's hand. But Chrissy couldn't get any words out and all she could do was smile. "Sure now she's quiet," Jen said to herself.

"I am so sorry about that," Chrissy said to Jason.

"It's no problem," Jason said. "So you enjoy the show?"

"We just made it before you went on the stage actually. I loved your singing," Chrissy said.

Seeing that her sister was doing fine on her own, Jen decided to head back to the hotel. "Hey Chris, I'll catch you back at the hotel," she called to her sis, who just nodded indicating that she heard her.

"So how about I show you around town, since you just got here," Jason said.

"Sure I'd like that," Chrissy smiled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, where's our sister?" Constantine asked Jen when she returned to the hotel.

"Do I look like I have a tracking device for her?" Jen said.

"Well didn't she leave with you?" Constantine asked.

"And we found a music festival that she was enjoying so she wanted to stay."

"Well she better come home soon," Constantine said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks for showing me around," Chrissy said when Jason dropped her off at the hotel.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Sorry I brought you back late though. I was having so much fun, I didn't even realize so much time passed," Jason said.

"I had a lot of fun too," Chrissy said.

"How long you gonna be here for?"

"The rest of the week. We leave Sunday night."

"You think that maybe I can see you again before you leave?" Jason asked shyly.

Chrissy smiled, "I would really like that. Here's my number," she said writing it down for him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chrissy went up to her hotel room hoping that Constantine wasn't there waiting up for her to come back. "Don't worry he's in his room asleep," Jen said seeing that her sister was afraid Constantine may have been there.

"Oh good. I had no idea how late it was until now," Chrissy said.

"So what happened? I want details," Jen said.

"Nothing. I mean he just showed me around the town and then he asked if he could see me again before we leave. So I gave him my number. But I doubt he'll call you know. He's probably like every other guy who promises they'll call and then don't," Chrissy said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

But Chrissy was proven wrong when the next day Jason had called her and wanted to see her again. And that's how it was for the whole week, the two of them spent a lot of time together. "Come on I wanna take you somewhere," Jason said to Chrissy.

It was the day before Chrissy would be leaving to go back to New York City, and even though she didn't know Jason for long, she was sad to be leaving. Chrissy decided to bring him to the festival with her. "Hey look who you brought with you," Jen laughed.

"Yea look we're gonna walk around. You know what'll happen if Constantine caught saw us," Chrissy said.

"Yea don't worry you know I won't tell," Jen said.

Chrissy walked around the festival with Jason and were really enjoying themselves. Jason even surprised Chrissy a little when he took her hand and held it as they walked through the festival. Chrissy didn't know how she felt about him, they did only meet that week. But she did know this, she certainly liked him a lot.

"Just what exactly is going on over here?" Constantine said causing Chrissy and Jason to turn around. "Is this why you've been coming home late every night?"

"Constantine please don't say anything you're going to regret," Jen said coming over to where they were.

"He's my friend Constantine," Chrissy said.

"Friend huh? Or some guy you just found at the music festival that night. And just so you know you haven't been getting away with coming home after three in the morning. Cause I have noticed. What could you two possibly be doing? Why am I even asking, I know with you've guys have been doing. You've been having sex that's what you've been doing!" Constantine looked at Jason, "Stay away from my sister, you hear me?!"

Jason nodded and walked away quickly and Constantine looked over at Chrissy. "Seriously, what were you thinking? You don't even know him, how could you go and sleep with him?"

"Sleep with him?! Constantine we haven't even kissed. And now thanks to you he'll never speak to me again!"

"Haven't kissed yet? What's wrong with you two, I thought for sure by now you'd be woo hooing," Jen teased her sister.

Constantine looked at Jen, "What? Don't encourage any of that!" He turned back to Chrissy but saw that she was running, looking to see where Jason had gone.

"Tell me now if I'm wasting my time trying to talk to you," Chrissy said when she found Jason.

"Your brother is that guy from American Idol?"

Chrissy nodded, "Guess you know why I didn't want to tell you. I'm the baby in the family and he takes it as his duty to be very overprotective of me. He's worse than my parents, they don't even do anything like that to me."

"Look I don't want him to see us together. You think you can somehow meet me in the park tonight?" Jason asked.

"Jason, nothing, not even my brother, will stop me from meeting you tonight," she smiled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Don't worry, I won't tell Constantine you know that," Jen said when Chrissy was getting ready to go meet Jason.

"Thanks so much. He said he had something special planned since we're leaving tomorrow. So who knows what he's planning." Chrissy left the hotel and made her way to the park where Jason was already waiting for her. "Come with me," Jason said taking her hand and brining her to his favorite spot in the park where he already had a blanket laid out on the ground for the two of them.

"Jason this is just so sweet," she said sitting on the blanket.

"Well it's my last day with you isn't is," Jason said.

"Jason lets just enjoy this time together and not think about me leaving alright," Chrissy said.

"Yea I know, just that…." Jason started and then got a little shy. He figured it was now or never, cause after tonight he may never get to see Chrissy again.

"Just what?" Chrissy said.

"This," Jason said kissing her.


End file.
